


Ferria and the Dragon

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Flash Fic, Gen, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ferria sneaks out of the castle she meets a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferria and the Dragon

Once upon a time, a princess named Ferria lived in a magical land called Seperra. The princess loved to look at the sky. She loved how the clouds would change and form different shapes. The different colors amazed her as they streaked across the sky. One day, while her father King Simon was off discussing herding territory and her mother was off picking flowers for the Harvest Dinner, she snuck out of the castle’s well-crafted walls. Free at last, she danced and twirled in the wind. Flower petals swirled around her as if encircling her in magic.

But then the sun was blocked out by a mighty shadow. The source of the shadow landed in front of her in a menacing pose. Its claws were extended forward, tail armed with spikes at the ready, mouth open teeth bared and glistening with saliva. Ferria lifted her hand in a sign of peace. The dragon cocked her head, bewildered until Ferria began to stroke her massive neck.

Growling enthusiastically, the dragon pushed her upon her back. As Ferria was lifted into the sky, she was mesmerized by the air flow around her and the swell of clouds hovering nearby. The world below was breathtaking.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the dragon’s giant wings began to slow. The air wooshed one final time and the world grew still yet again. Ferria climbed off, a bit unsteady on her feet. She gazed around to find herself safe once again on the balcony of her bedroom. Turning back to thank her new friend, she was meet with only empty space. Heartbroken over not being able to say goodbye, Ferria fell to her knees and wept.


End file.
